


Art for "Shatter, Burn"

by sunryder



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Phoenix!Charles, xmenreversebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles as the Phoenix.</p>
<p>Done in conjunction with riais's story, "Shatter, Burn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Shatter, Burn"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riais/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shatter, Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961791) by [riais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riais/pseuds/riais). 



[](http://s1097.photobucket.com/user/avro21/media/charlesphoenixdraftinks.jpg.html)


End file.
